Thor: Forget Me Not
by TaxiCabtoNowhereland
Summary: ""how did you do that?" Loki asked turning the plant. His mother smiled. "Magic." Loki positioned the plan closer "But how?" Her eyes widened slightly. "you want to learn magic?" Loki looked over the plant's healthy leaves before nodding."


**Author Notes: **Who knows when inspiration will strike. Inspired to write this fan fiction from a picture i saw online of Loki and Frigga

**Warning: **Family, Hurt and Comfort, Character Death

**Characters Involved:** Loki Laufeyson and Frigga

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful creations of Marvel and these characters belong to their respected owners.

* * *

Loki sighed watering his plants. Father had sent him to his room again for pulling Thor's hair. It didn't matter to him though. Thor shouldn't have tried to grab him if he didn't want to get hurt. But looking over at his brother's vacant bed, he felt a ping of guilt run through him. He hadn't pulled _that_ hard, had he? He sighed, cursing his mind for making him feel guilty before turning to pick his brother's clothes off the floor. Maybe if he helped clean Thor's side of the room so he wouldn't get in trouble with their mother then Thor would forgive him.

As long as he didn't try to wrestle him again.

He tossed a very smelly sock into the clothes hamper and pushed several drawers in. 'Honestly,' Loki thought. 'Does he even know where the hamper is?' He finished cleaning the clothes and started putting away Thor's other knick knacks and toys. Once he was finished, he turned to the plant in the corner. It looked pitiful, its branches drooping from lack of water and its leaves wilted from little to no sunlight. He pitied the poor thing. Taking the large pot in hand, he carried it down the hall earning several strange glances from maids and servants. He knocked on the wide oak door of his mother's library and a voice as sweet and warm as the summer breeze called him in.

He closed the door behind him setting the plant onto the main table and sat beside his mother. She looked peaceful, a soft smile on her face as she read from a thick aged book. Finishing her page she tucked a silver bookmark into the crease and closed the book, giving him her full attention. He pushed the plant forward a bit and she looked over the leaves. "Thor's?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled to herself. "What exactly did you want me to do with it?" She asked and Loki shrugged.

"You've always had a way with plants and I thought maybe you could help it."

"It's dead, Love. There isn't much I can do." Loki nodded sadly reaching to take the plant away. "Although," she said, stopping him. "I may have a trick or two." Brushing a soft finger over one of the wilted leaves, a healthy green glow shimmered through its veins under her touch and spread through the plant until it stood tall and healthy again.

"How did you do that?" Loki asked turning the plant.

His mother smiled. "Magic."

Loki positioned the plan closer "But how?"

Her eyes widened slightly. "You want to learn magic?"

Loki looked over the plant's healthy leaves before nodding. She considered this before grabbing a smaller book off her shelves. "Here." she said and Loki looked over the book's shiny black cover.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a spell book." she explained and he opened it. "It's for practice." Loki nodded looking over the book before flipping the page to the next. "Can I try one now?" he asked.

She nodded. "Try something small though."

He nodded back, reading, before touching one of the plant's leaves. Mumbling something softly under his breath, he let go. The plant burst into flames with a hiss and he jumped back. His mother put out the fire and he looked over the page again. "i-i didn't mean to do that." he said.

"Try again." Loki looked over the dead plant before she healed its wounds to a lush green again. She waited for him to start.

Shaking, Loki raised a hand gently gripping the leaf and tried again. This time, small blue flowers bloomed over the potted plants leafs.

His mother looked over the foreign blossoms. "I've never seen these flowers before. They're pretty."

"You like them?"

She nodded. "I love them. So ordinary but beautiful. A wonderful choice."

Loki smiled shyly. "They're called forget me nots." he said. "I found them in a book in Heimdall's study. He let me keep it." Loki smiled picking several blossoms and braiding them together before gently placing them into his mother's sunset hair. "You look lovely mother."

She kissed his forehead. "Thank you darling." He smiled at her taking the plant and the book before running out the door. "Be careful! Don't set your brother on fire young man!" she yelled after him and chuckled to herself turning back to her book. He'd come to her with questions soon enough.

{-}

Loki stood on the balcony overlooking his mother's garden. He remembered sitting out in the garden as a child. He loved to go out in the hedge maze (where his brother could never find him) and read to himself. Surrounded by the vibrant colors of his mother's creations, he felt at home.

But now, all he saw was black. Black roses, black dresses, black armor, and a black shawl covering his mother's coffin. He looked over to his father seated beside his brother and the empty chair he was to be seated in. But he couldn't do it. The pity, the sadness, it was too much for him. He couldn't bring himself to go down there with the others and mourn his mother's death in such a way. You could call it denial if you wanted, you wouldn't be far off from the truth. But he believed his mother would understand his not being there.

Instead, he sat on his balcony overlooking his mother's service and burial. Reaching out to the small plant beside him, he gripped one of its leave softly and mumbled familiar words before letting go. Tiny flowers bloomed over the branches and he took several in hand.

Crushing them in his palm, he blew the remains of the petals into the air letting it settle over the other plants of his mother's prized garden. He smiled gently to himself as small forget me nots bloomed over the garden sprouting in its grasses, bushes, and shrubbery. Everyone below looked around, surprised, and he couldn't help but chuckle as a breeze swept his raven hair behind him.

A warm summer breeze.

Loki plucked a single flower and stepped inside closing the balcony doors, shutting out the small confused mutters below. Walking down the hallway, he smiled to himself as forget me nots bloomed in every plant and bush he passed. Turning back, he looked down the now more vibrantly colored halls.

He reached a familiar looking door and stepped into his old room. 'Untouched by time.' he thought before moving to the corner where a rather large plant sat. Its branches drooping from lack of water and its leaves wilted from little to no sunlight yet, beautiful baby blue petaled flowers stood out against the dead leaves.

He smiled brushing a finger over the plant's leaves sending a green shimmer through its veins until they stood out again; healthy and happy. Opening the curtains, warm evening light pooled into the dreary room and shined over the plant now positioned in front of the window. He mumbled special words under his breath before leaving the plant's side and reaching into his bookshelf for the spell book his mother had given him all those years ago. He tucked it into his pocket and set the flower in his hair into the plant's soil before stepped outside again, closing the door behind him.

Never again, did the plant ever wilt.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading  
Cheers!

**TaxiCabtoNowhereland**


End file.
